The Void
by Atlas the Wise
Summary: It's summer time for the Wattersons! Everyone's excited except for one grumpy young cat who just wants to stay at home. However, will the mind of a plucky young boy and his three guardians of another city change that? Comedy, romance, drama, why the Wattersons are despicable, and who will Gumball choose? Penny or Carrie?


"Mom, how come we got to leave Elmore? It's summer, we should be playing video games and watching TV." Gumball whined. "Gumball, that is the exact reason we're leaving. You can't just spend the rest of the summer cooped up inside." Nicole stated. "But the rest of the kids are doing what I should be doing." Gumball bought up. "Then maybe their parents are terrible at parenting."

"Or maybe you're just being a Fuehrer." Gumball mumbled. "What was that?!" Nicole snapped back sounding angered. "Nothing, nothing!" Gumball retracted. "That's what I thought, now go wait in the car with your brother and sister." Gumball groaned in defeat and then did what he was told with him ending up sitting next to his brother followed by his sister. Once inside, Darwin took note of his sorrows and immediately tried to cheer him up. "Cheer up Gumball. We're going to the beach and who doesn't love the beach plus we get to learn new experiences."

"The only experience I want is ranking up my level on "The Aedric Scrolls."

"Come on Gumball, there's more to life than RPG games."

"Like what?"

"Like going to exploring new places, making shattering discoveries, and meeting tons of people that we either like out of respect or ignorance or hating them due to being primitive and displacing their views and anger on us."

"Dude, what kind of life is that?"

"True it's a terrible life but as a species we all nothing but a failure to the universe and the entire galaxy. Even the planets seem to mock us and in song though we can't understand it clearly due to being light years away from them."

"Yeah, what's the deal with that?"

"I don't know. Anyway, my point is that you should try to live your life to the fullest. Besides, this trip didn't even come cheap."

"Yeah, where did mom even get this deal?"

"I got it from an acquaintance." Nicole answered upon opening the driver's seat. "It wasn't cheap too so treat his offer with respect. Got it?" She asked from the seat eyes focused primarily on Gumball.

"Alright, alright, I got it mom. Question though, what type of beach are we going to?"

"Why a city based one. At least that is what I assume. My source said it's more like a town otherwise."

"Well, if we're going to the beach, I hope they have some juicy hot dogs there." Richard said getting into the passenger's seat. "Richard!" Nicole cried out sounding obviously upset. "What? I'm talking about meat. What do you think I'm talking about?" Richard questioned. "I- Never mind." Nicole said as she quietly face dived into the steering wheel.

"Mom, are you sure we have to go? If yes, how come the others don't have to come?"

"That's an excellent point Gumball which is why during the drive that I'm calling your friends to come along with us. Tickets are on my friend. Besides, it turns out he still has tons of money from his service."

"What?! Mom! They'll hate me for this."

"Oh come on sweetie, I'm pretty sure they'll not hate you for this."

"I'll hate Gumball for this." Tobias stated holding back his anger from within. "Chill out Tobias. I'm pretty sure some good things will come out of this."

"If it includes looking cool and hooking up with cute girls, then I'm in." Tobias said flatly now easing down a bit. Gumball turned back from looking at Tobias and stared straight back at his mom obviously angry and upset.

"Well, everyone's not a winner." Nicole said sheepishly. Gumball only sighed with disappointment. "Oh well, at least Penny is here." Gumball noted with a positive tone. He looked back a couple rows and saw Penny in his line of sight. Penny noticed this and only gave him a smile followed by a wave.

" _Yes!"_ Gumball shouted happily in his head. However, the moment was soured when Penny's dad intervened and gave him the death glare causing Gumball to sigh and turn back. "Well at least things can't get worst." Suddenly, a kick came from the back of his seat. Gumball, without going to look, realized it was a kid. "Great, just great." From there, the kid would continue to kick the young cat's seat until the end of the trip. Ironically, this reminded Gumball of his younger years of how he used to do things like these. Now he seemed to be receiving the backhand of it. Just call it karma if you will. He'd put up with the kid's antics til they reached the end of the flight. From there everything would sound peachy clean... til he ranted at the little kid with profound profanity that the kid ran from him calling for him mom to which Gumball with cat like speed went and dragged his dad along with him (He definitely needed a meat shield just in case).

"Don't worry, son. I'm your dad which means I have to be responsible and be the man. Besides, how bad could this mom be. I've seen your mom angry before and there's no way that she's way worse-" Richard was cut short as he bumped into that 'someone'. He looked up to see an ogre like mom with bowl cut hair, one big eye with a menacing pupil, and big, stretched, exaggerated, cartoonish bluish purple lips.

"Hi..." Richard quietly answered under his breath trying to keep cool despite being worried about being beaten to a pulp. Instead, he got a curb stomp punch from her and ended up being launched through the plane door with him being stopped short by a personal black humvee that was expecting the family. It unfortunately left a huge rabbit print on one side of the vehicle.

"Great, that's coming out of my pay." One of the men said who was busy talking to the rest of the family. Gumball came out of the plane and just at the nick of time as Nicole was prepared to give him a scolding such as 'Gumball, how could you get your father involved, how could you have me worried, how could you damage these man's vehicle?'. "I want you to apologize to these nice people while I go see what I can do with the lady whose little boy you hurt emotionally and possibly psychologically." Nicole proceeded to go do so.

"Yeah, sorry about the car." Gumball apologized. "Eh, it's okay. However, I do feel back about the poor fool who has to sit with your dad." The man commented. Gumball followed only with a nervous chuckle.

"He's your dad isn't he?" Gumball nodded his head with much shame on his shoulders now. "Oh don't feel bad about it son. Everyone's got at least an embarrassing parent or two."

"What about your family?"

"My family. They're pretty much dead to me." Gumball was completely shocked by his statement. "Dude, that's a bit harsh." Gumball replied calling him out on his cold attitude.

"Son, if you spent a day with my family you wish you were sent to a labor camp rather than spend any more time than them."

"Okay now I think you're overreacting. There's no way a family like yours could be that crazy and hostile to a child."

"Really? How's your family?" The man asked in a snarky tone. "How dare you sir! My family is probably one of the most stable family you will find around here despite some dysfunctional issues."

"Dysfunctional?" The man questioned with the same precedent tone. "Forgot about that. Anyway, I can name at least one good example of our family: my mom." Gumball declared which was about to be contradicted as the ogre mom is launched into the same vehicle by none other than Nicole Watterson herself.

"Three things I need to bring up now. One," The man pointed to the badly damaged humvee that now had two body prints on the doors and shattered windshields, "You owe me for the damages done now. Two, your mom is definitely the definition of today's supposed 'strong woman', and lastly how are you feeling about your proclamation now?" Gumball's only response to the whole thing was simply letting his head down and face palming in much embarrassment to his mom's recent actions.

Meanwhile, in the particular city, four individuals were making preparations for the Wattersons. Balloons were in the air, confetti were raised via large cloth, the banner was hanged by two nails, and the cake was almost ready.

"Okay, only a few more minutes until those guys are here. I can't wait." The young human boy said with a much cheerful attitude. "Uh Steven, who are we expecting again?" The pale white woman with the triangular orange anime hair asked the young boy.

"Easy Pearl, It's the Wattersons!" Steven shouted with glee whilst the pale woman known as Pearl still remained puzzled. "Yes, who exactly are they again?" Pearl bought up again.

"The Wattersons are these cool family who through a series of unfortunate events cause major accidents that lead to random yet fun adventures even if they do get into a lot of trouble in the end."

"Steven! How is getting into trouble and causing collateral damage of mass proportions and magnitudes fun?!"

"Sounds fun to me. I liked to hang out with those dudes and dudettes." The purple gem affirmed. "Amethyst, you're not helping!" Pearl calling the purple gem out

"I'm pretty sure Steven has this all handled. Right Steven?" The tall pinkish brown gem donning an afro assured the others. "Thanks Garnet." Steven thanked the tall gem. The door was soon knocked upon.

"They're here!" Steven announced. Right then, the oven timer went off. "The cake! I'll get it while you guys get the door!" Steven said while dashing rather quickly to the oven. Pearl was the one to answer the door considering she was the one that was good at greetings. Upon opening the door, Pearl is surprise to see a family consisting of a small average blue cat, a small adorable pink rabbit, a huge obviously overweight rabbit, a sharply dressed big cat, and a suspiciously perky fish that for some reason has legs.

"Hello, my name is Nicole Watterson and I believe this is where we're suppose to be. Anyway, it's nice to meet you miss..."

"Pearl. It's just Pearl."

"Right, it's nice to meet you Pearl" The two guardians shook hands and the family then came into the beach house. "I'd like for you to meet the others," Pearl insisted, "The tall one you see in front of you is Garnet."

"Howdy." Garnet greeted in a stoic voice. "The other short one you can see is-" Pearl turned to see no one was in that specific position. "Where is she now?!"

"HEEEELLLLPPP MEEEEEE!" The Wattersons turned behind them to see a purple humanoid with a fly's head for a face.

"AWWWW! It's a freaky mutant! Mom! Knock it's block off!" Darwin screamed with Nicole doing the following resulting in Amethyst getting knocked across the room causing her to return to her original head. "Well that hurt. Your mom is really packing heat little dudes." Amethyst stated rubbing the pain from her back.

"That right there as you can see is Amethyst and I highly recommend keeping your children away from her influence." Pearl recommended. "Jeese, way to be a bummer in front of our guests Pearl." Amethyst disclosed causing Pearl to growl a bit but then move on. "Lastly is the heart of the Crystal Gems and whom we are sworn to protect. Steven you can come out!" Pearl calling for him which causes Steven to come in. "I got the cake! Who wants some?!"

"Me!" The three kids and Richard cried out then rushing at Steven which unfortunately forced Steven to run around the house with Nicole forced to watch her family make another yet poor impression on another group of people.

" _Ugh, this is going to be a long week."_ Nicole already making her declaration rather fast.


End file.
